Reinkarnasi
by White Azalea
Summary: Percayakah kau akan reinkarnasi, cinta, dan takdir? / Dedic for: Yamanaka Vale dan Sagita Naka [HBD Sagita Naka!]


"Ayah harap kau dapat menerima keputusan kami sebagai orangtua sekaligus pemimpin negeri ini untuk menikah dengan pria yang menurut kami pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu ... dan memilihmu sebagai calon permaisurinya," ujar Inoichi mantab.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya.

"Memilihku? Siapakah orang itu, Ayah _?"_

Raja yang rupawan itu tersenyum.

Sementara gadis pirangnya terpekur kala ayahandanya mengatakan bahwa sang gadis dijodohkan dengan putra sahabatnya untuk mengeratkan hubungan antar kerajaan. Putri mahkota itu menghela napas, menahan gejolak hati yang sesungguhnya menentang keinginan sang raja. Namun demi ayahandanya, demi kerajaannya, ia rela dijodohkan dengan teman masa kecilnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **Reinkarnasi**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Dedic for** : **Sagita Naka** _(Happy belated day, Sagita Naka!)_ and **Yamanaka Vale**

.

.

 _Percayakah kau akan reinkarnasi, cinta, dan takdir?_

.

.

Ino menoleh malas pada pemuda berambut melawan gravitasi yang kini berdiri di beranda barat istana. Pemuda yang diketahui sebagai pangeran kerajaan Uchiha itu menatap lurus-lurus ke arah taman istana. Ino melirik sekumpulan orang yang sempat memberikan mereka wejangan pra nikah. Baik Ino maupun Sasuke menyimak dengan malas karena bosan mendengar perbincangan orangtua masing-masing mengenai pernikahan mereka yang akan segera digelar. Bagi Ino bukan kali pertama ia bertemu pemuda Uchiha itu. Tentu, keduanya cukup sering bertemu dan bermain bersama saat kecil dulu. Namun setelahnya mereka cukup lama tidak bertemu dan kembali dipertemukan berberapa tahun kemudian dalam acara perjodohan.

Putri mahkota Yamanaka itu tertawa miris—menertawakan dirinya sendiri ketika sengaja ditinggal oleh orangtua mereka di beranda, menyisakan dirinya dan Sasuke dengan dalih membuat mereka kenal lebih dekat. Sesungguhnya mereka tidak perlu mendapat perlakuan demikian, karena keduanya sudah saling mengenal. Terlebih mereka adalah teman masa kecil yang cukup dekat.

Sepasang manusia yang kelak menjadi suami-istri dalam waktu dekat itu terdiam, canggung karena sudah lama tidak saling berbicara. Keduanya bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memulai percakapan. Ino sesekali memerhatikan Sasuke saat orangtua mereka berbincang. Pemuda yang dulu teman sepermainannya itu kini banyak berubah. Semakin tampan, tentu saja dan terlihat tegas namun pemuda Uchiha itu kini menjadi sedikit lebih dingin dibandingkan dulu.

Setampan dan setegas apapun Sasuke kini, tetap tidak berhasil mengetuk pintu hatinya. Ino justru tertekan dengan keadaannya yang sebentar lagi kehilangan kebebasannya dan diboyong pergi ke kerajaan seberang kemudian terkurung di dalamnya sebagai permaisuri Uchiha Sasuke. Ino tahu, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak pernikahan politik itu.

"Hei kau."

Suara baritone itu terdengar jelas di telinga Ino dan sukses membuatnya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino polos.

"Kau terus melamun dari tadi. Kau sakit?"

Ino menggeleng, "tidak. Aku tidak sakit." Ia sempat merona karena Sasuke perhatian dengannya.

"Oh." Sasuke kembali menoleh ke langit. Memerhatikan warnanya yang semula biru perlahan berubah keemasan. Senja.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka cukup lama, hingga hari sepenuhnya menjadi gelap.

"Ino," panggil Sasuke setelah sekian lama tidak memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Apa kau keberatan menikah denganku?"

Ino terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Takut melukai hati si pemuda, ia berhati-hati memilih jawaban.

"Aku—tidak tahu."

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan calon suaminya, ia justru mengatakan tidak tahu sebagai jawaban.

"Kau berbohong."

Putri Yamanaka itu meneguk ludahnya.

"Jujur saja padaku. Karena akupun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu," ujar Sasuke terang-terangan.

Ino menarik napasnya dan mengembuskannya perlahan, "iya. Aku keberatan dengan pernikahan ini."

"Kenapa?" Tanya putera mahkota Uchiha itu sembari tersenyum simpul pada Ino.

"Aku masih belum rela meninggalkan negeri ini. Dan aku rasa usiaku masih terlalu muda untuk itu. Aku juga baru pertama kali merasakan keluar dari istana saat berulang tahun ke 17 kemarin. Di luar sana aku dapat menyapa rakyatku, berjalan di kota, rasanya sangat menyenangkan," jelas Ino mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat dirinya diperbolehkan ke luar istana, berkunjung ke kota karena usianya genap 17 tahun.

Sasuke membalikan badan sepenuhnya pada Ino kemudian tersenyum. Saat itu Ino merasa Sasuke kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Hangat.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Ino menelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku masih merasa belum pantas memimpin sebuah negeri."

"Kenapa kau memilihku untuk menikah denganmu dan bukan Kak Shion? Bukankah ia jauh lebih pantas mendampingimu menjadi seorang raja? Apalagi kalian sama-sama sudah menginjak usia 20 tahun." Tanya Ino _to the point_ , teringat akan perkataan ayahandanya tempo hari.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Ino sebelum membalikan tubuhnya lalu kembali menatap langit dengan ribuan gemintang yang menghiasinya

"Kau percaya dengan reinkarnasi?"

Ino mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, "apa kau mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan?"

"Jika nanti aku mati dan diberi kesempatan untuk dilahirkan kembali, aku akan tetap memilihmu sebagai pengantinku. Meskipun kau entah berada di mana, aku akan terus mencarimu hingga aku benar-benar mendapatkanmu dan menjadikanmu milikku," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Ino.

"Kenapa ... aku?"

Sasuke menunjuk hamparan langit yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihat pemandangan ini?"

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengikuti Sasuke—memandang langit malam.

"Indah, aku merasa pemandangan ini sangat berharga karena jarang sekali ada banyak bintang seperti ini, dan aku merasa ingin menjaganya agar terus seperti ini."

"Itulah alasan mengapa aku memilihmu untuk menikah denganku dan bukan kakakmu. Bagiku, kau memiliki hati yang tulus, berbeda dengan Shion." Sasuke menoleh pada Ino dan tersenyum padanya. Sebuah senyum menawan yang membuat Ino merona dan merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya—

"Bagiku kau adalah orang yang harus selalu kujaga dan kulindungi." Ujar Sasuke meski ada hal lain yang membuatnya memilih si gadis untuk mendampinginya.

—terlebih saat ia tahu apa alasan Sasuke memberikan lamaran itu untuknya.

Tak hanya itu, perlakuan Sasuke malam itu padanya pun sukses membuatnya jatuh hati dalam sekejab.

"Aku percaya kau dapat menjadi permaisuri yang baik dan memimpin negeri bersamaku."

Saat itu juga, seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari kerajaan seberang berhasil mengubah pandangan putri bungsu Yamanaka yang semula menganggapnya tidak lebih dari seorang teman masa kecil menjadi pangeran yang benar-benar pantas menjadi seorang raja.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan mereka semakin dekat. Setidaknya pemikiran Ino mengenai Sasuke sudah berubah. Pun ia merasa senang dengan sikap Sasuke yang tidak ambil pusing dengan sesuatu hal dan perhatian meskipun ia sedikit dingin. Putri bungsu Yamanaka itu merasa menerima perjodohan itu dengan suka cita.

Malam itu genap dua minggu keduanya tidak bertemu setelah masing-masing keluarga merencanakan tanggal pernikahan mereka yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan esok hari. Tanpa Ino sangka ia merindukan Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya. Dibalik kerinduan itu, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia mendadak takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, merasa akan terjadi sesuatu. Oniksnya menerawang ke arah gemintang. Malam itu ia tidak dapat istirahat. Saat itu juga ia hanya berharap esok tidak terjadi apapun.

Keesokan paginya, baik di dalam maupun luar istana sudah ramai dengan kedatangan penduduk di sekitar kerajaan dari yang kastanya tinggi hingga paling rendah, berikut keluarga kerajaan serta bangsawan lain yang turut diundang pada pernikahan ini, semuanya turut berbahagia atas pernikahan putri kesayangan mereka dengan pangeran kerajaan seberang yang selama ini membantu negeri mereka.

Ino mematut dirinya di cermin ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu, dirinya berbalutkan gaun pengantin. Ia masih tidak menyangka dirinya akan menikah secepat itu, melangkahi kakaknya sendiri. Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah berada di depan altar, menunggu kedatangan mempelai wanitanya. Dirinya sendiri terlihat gagah dan semakin tampan dengan tuxedo sewarna iris kelamnya.

Suasana kerajaan mendadak hening saat putri bungsu Yamanaka melangkahkan kakinya menuju altar didampingi sang ayahanda. Tiap langkahnya membuat semua orang terpukau, bahkan Sasuke pun terpesona, seakan tersihir dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki sang putri. Sebentar lagi Ino akan menjadi permaisuri Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang sukses mencuri hatinya dalam waktu semalam. Jantungnya berdebar, ia merasa sangat bahagia. Begitupun Sasuke yang menunggunya di altar.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dirinya akan berada di samping pangeran yang nantinya akan menjadi suaminya.

Namun semua mendadak terhenti saat terdengar suara jeritan dari luar sana. Semua nampak kacau, panik, dan mendadak banyak korban berjatuhan saat diketahui kekacauan itu dihasilkan dari serangan yang dilakukan Akatsuki—organisasi hitam yang selama ini berusaha melumpuhkan kerajaan Yamanaka dan Uchiha.

Sasuke terbelalak, firasat buruk yang dirasakannya semalam menjadi kenyataan. Tanpa ragu ia segera berlari ke hadapan Ino dan Inoichi, berusaha melindungi keduanya. Ino menjerit saat salah satu pelayan kerajaan yang sedari tadi mendampinginya sebelum acara di mulai tumbang karena terkena busur tombak tepat di jantungnya, menyisakan darah segar yang mengucur tepat di depan matanya. Sasuke mendecih kesal, Inoichi panik, Ino tersedu melihat kekacauan di hari pernikahannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Seru Ino. Suaranya bergetar, ia ketakutan.

Sasuke menatap Ino khawatir, baik dirinya dan Inoichi tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia mencoba mencari cara untuk menghentikan kekacauan itu.

"Ino, Sasuke."

Panggilan Inoichi membuat dua sejoli itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Pergilah dari tempat ini, anak-anakku."

"Aku tidak mau Ayah! Aku ingin bersama dengan Ayah!" Seru Ino, tidak terima.

"Sasuke, bawa Ino ke dalam istana. Kau akan menemukan jalan rahasia di balik sebuah patung rajawali perak tepat di sudut ruangan." Pinta Inoichi pada Sasuke yang dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan.

Mendengar hal itu, Ino tetap menolak, "t-tapi Ayah—"

"Pergilah! Kau ingin lebih banyak lagi orang yang mati?!" Ujar Inoichi kepada Sasuke tanpa mengindahkan penolakan Ino.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Ino kemudian berbalik untuk membawanya pergi ke tempat yang sudah diberitahukan Inoichi. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya kepada calon mertuanya itu.

"Mengapa anda tidak ikut bersama kami, Yang Mulia Inoichi _?_ "

Inoichi tersenyum sembari mengeluarkan pedang kebesarannya untuk melawan musuh.

"Karena tugas seorang raja adalah melindungi rakyat dan orang-orang yang disayanginya meski mengorbankan nyawa. Pergilah anak-anakku. Kalian akan selamat." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera melesat ke medan perang dan di saat bersamaan Sasuke menggiring Ino pergi dari sana. Inoichi akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan. Demi melihat kedua orang yang dicintainya itu selamat, ia rela berkorban nyawa.

Dan saat itu juga merupakan saat terakhirnya melihat putri tercintanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Ino terus berlari ke direksi yang sudah ditujukan oleh Inoichi. Hingga mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Ino membuka akses menuju jalan rahasia tersebut, keduanya berjalan beriringan melewati jalur sempit dan gelap itu. Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadisnya erat—seakan tidak mau kehilangan. Ino tidak henti berdoa dan berusaha awas dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Sasuke, aku merasa ada yang aneh," ujar Ino yang mendadak berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke segera melihat ke sekelilingnya, bersikap lebih waspada dan berusaha melindungi Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi sepertinya ada orang lain selain kita di sini."

Sasuke mendecih. Bungsu Uchiha itu sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama. Tanpa ragu, ia segera mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Siapapun kau keluarlah! Tunjukkan dirimu!" Teriak Sasuke.

Sosok itu segera menampakan diri, ternyata seorang anggota Akatsuki telah memblokir jalan keluar mereka.

Ino meneguk ludah, ia tidak tahu mengapa Akatsuki dapat menemukan mereka pada jalan rahasia itu. Meski ia penasaran, ia tetap tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Sasuke geram, ia tahu bahwa hidup mereka akan berakhir di situ. Namun ia tetap berusaha melindungi Ino dengan segenap jiwa.

Seorang anggota Akatsuki itu tersenyum mengejek sebelum menyerang keduanya tanpa aba-aba. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungi Ino namun nyatanya, ia gagal ketika melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu terbunuh di tangan Akatsuki tepat di depan matanya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti sesaat melihat pemandangan itu. Amarahnya memuncak ketika Akatsuki menendang mayat kekasihnya. Demi apapun, saat itu juga Sasuke merngerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk membunuh orang yang telah membuatnya kehilangan.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu terpekur kala memerhatikan gadisnya yang kini tak lagi bernyawa. Kedua tangannya gemetar, merengkuh tubuh sang gadis yang telah kaku. Ia berteriak kesetanan, menangis tersedu. Meratapi nasib gadisnya, kerajaannya, pernikahannya, dan dirinya sendiri. Ia menyaksikan kematian calon istrinya tepat di hadapannya. Hatinya teriris. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat Akatsuki berhasil merebut sang gadis darinya dan membuatnya meregang nyawa.

Sekali lagi ia kehilangan.

Kehilangan seseorang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sedari dulu, memerhatikannya dari jauh dan membiarkan perasaan itu tetap tumbuh dalam hatinya, dan bahagia saat tahu perasaannya pada sang gadis kini bersambut hingga keduanya sepakat untuk mengucapkan ikrar bersama selamantya di hadapan Tuhan.

Namun semuanya berakhir saat penyerangan itu dimulai.

Saat itu juga ia bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam pada Akatsuki.

Karena mengancurkan hari bahagianya yang kini berakhir bencana.

Karena membuatnya merasa menjadi pecundang karena tidak berhasil melindungi gadis yang dikasihinya.

Menyisakan sebuah kebencian dan dendam dalam dirinya.

 _Dan saat itu juga ia berharap, untuk dapat membayar semuanya di kehidupan selanjutnya_.

.

.

.

 **Venice, 2015**

Gadis pirang itu menutup _textbook_ nya yang tebal dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tempat itu, di mana sejarah mengatakan bahwa di tempat itu dulu pernah terjadi pertarungan antara dua kerajaan yang saling bekerjasama dengan sebuah organisasi hitam yang ingin menghancurkan dua kerajaan itu dan merebut kekuasaannya. _Heels_ nya menimbulkan suara setiap dirinya melangkah. Dan langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti bahkan dirinya hampir terjatuh saat seorang pemuda menubruknya.

Untungnya si pemuda dengan cekatan menangkap tubuh si gadis dan membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf aku terburu-buru, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baritone si pemuda membuat gadis itu menorehkan manik biru lautnnya ke pada si pemuda.

"Ah ya! Tentu saja! Terima kasih."

Oniks si pemuda memerhatikan gadis di hadapannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya, "maaf tuan, ada yang aneh dengan saya?"

Pemuda itu berdeham.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa familiar denganmu. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan si pemuda, gadis itu terkekeh. Ia ikut memerhatikan pemuda tersebut dari penampilan dan wajah si pemuda, gadis itu merasa mengenal si pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu tapi ia tidak tahu pasti.

"Sepertinya kita baru bertemu sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa saya juga merasa nostalgia ketika melihat anda."

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul.

"Namaku Sasuke. Kau?" Ujar si pemuda berambut gelap melawan gravitasi itu sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

Gadis pirang itu tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan si pemuda, "Ino."

.

.

.

 _Percayakah kau akan reinkarnasi, cinta, dan takdir?_

 **Fin**


End file.
